The major objective of this study is to develop an analysis of the impact of Occupational Stress Groups as buffers of stress. Previous research has shown that social support can be an important vehicle for buffering stress. But that research has been based on naturally existing social support systems, rather than to an intentionally constructed social support. If intentionally constructed support systems really work, they can be used as a major vehicle for prevention of health and mental health problems normally associated with stress. The Occupational Stress Groups currently in use by a wide variety of trade unions in California teach techniques for dealing with the impact of work stress in personal life. They focus on the self-blaming process which is seen as intensifying stress and blocking working people from either using existing support systems or from engaging in activity to change the stressful conditions. The proposed research will explore the impact of the Occupational Stress Groups on workers from a wide variety of workplaces. The research is based on questionnaires and interviews which seek to determine changes in the amount of self-blaming, stress levels, and self esteem of subjects, and to develop a broad understanding of these relationships. The impact on worker absenteeism, tardiness, and quality of work, the participation of workers in self-improvement activities, in union activism, and in workplace activities aimed at improving work conditions, and on ability to use existing or create new social support systems will be explored. Pre and post and then 4 month later interviews will obtain data. Extensive quantitative and qualitative analyses will be carried out.